This invention relates to a portable knife and more particularly to a diver's portable knife.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho55-13759 discloses a knife holder having a stopper adapted to retain a guard from its upper surface. A knob of the knife may be pulled by a diver to remove the stopper's effect and thereby to draw the knife from a sheath. To facilitate the knob to be pulled by the diver, the knob normally projects laterally from the guard.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei2-268793 discloses a knife holder provided in the vicinity of an open end of a sheath through which a knife is inserted into and drawn from the sheath with a pair of L-shaped elastic arms which are engageable with a lower surface of a guard of the knife. Depressions on ends of these arms causes the arms to be elastically deformed and thereby to be disengaged from the lower surface of the guard, allowing the knife to be drawn from the sheath.
The knob laterally projecting from the sheath in the knife holder described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho55-13759 may obstruct movement of the diver, though it is not so serious to put the diver in danger. However, it is desirable for a diver's outfit to have minimal such projections.
With the knife holder disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei2-268793, the diver must requested operate the pair of arms with his or her two fingers. In such a case, the arms must be quickly held with two fingers to draw the knife without being delayed. Sometimes it takes too much time to draw out the knife.
Furthermore, both the stopper and the arms are of one-touch operated type. This means that the knife may be often unintentionally fall off from the sheath when the grip collides with or is caught by a solid object.